I am in love
by truthseal
Summary: Its Draco and Harry's 1 year anniversary and they both have something important to say. Drarry.


A/N: Hey, this is my first story upload, I hope you like it. Please feel free to review, it would help! BTW this is rated m because of all the snogging and the suggestion at the end ;) If you want a continuation just ask and I will happily oblige because smut is my forte.

* * *

It was 7:25pm, Draco and Harry were still at dinner with Draco's parents. They had been there for the past hour and Draco was honestly going to punch a wall if his mother and father didn't let them go soon. They had both finished eating a while ago and Draco was impatiently waiting to tell Harry something very important.

Harry glanced over at Draco, he seemed distressed, while Harry was pleasantly listing to his parents conversation. However, in the back of his mine something was getting frustrated. Maybe because the Malfoy seniors were keeping them at dinner for such a long time. He wished they could leave already, no matter how much Harry enjoyed their company, he had something important to do.

Today was the day. The day he was going to tell Draco how he really feels. He had been planning this night for weeks and Draco's parents would not stop him.

Lucius' voice broke them both out of their trance.

'So that is when I stepped in and got the idiot fired.', he finished proudly.

'Good riddance,' Narcissa chipped in 'he was really getting on my nerves, trying to floo in everyday to discuss 'private matters of the family name', yet not attempting to talk to you!', she complained, with a shake of her head.

Lucius made a sound of agreement then glanced over at the fidgeting boys, who he realised had finished their food quite sometime ago and were both currently unaware of the conversational topic.

'You can leave, you know.', the elder chided smugly. Draco scowled and dragged his chair across the floor so he could stand gracefully. He strode across the and grabbed Harry's hand, quickly pulling him to his feet, a lot less gracefully, and out of the room.

Once outside, Draco led Harry through the winding green maze that the knew like the back of his hand . A slight breeze was rustling the tall hedges and the ghostly sunset was glowing on their faces. They fell into thought and remembered the day they both realised their feelings for each other.

* * *

It had been a spring evening at Hogwarts; they were arguing again. The rivalry had gotten worse at the start of their sixth year, suddenly they started throwing horrid comments at each other whenever they were in a 20 foot proximity. Yet that night it was more intense than it had been for years, Malfoy had backed Potter against a wall and was inches away from his face, sneering about Potter cheating in potions class.

'You're just jealous because I'm better than you.' Potter had laughed, unaffected by Malfoy's taunting.

Malfoy had stood there looking starstruck for a minute and Potter stopped laughing with a small smile still on his lips, wondering what was wrong with him. Malfoy was still stood there frozen still, staring at Harry's pink lips. Potter was getting worried, why was he acting so strange. That was when he realised he actually cared for the other boy.

Malfoy's eyes moved up to look at the others glowing emerald eyes. It seemed like Malfoy had realised simultaneously that he cared for Potter as well, or even _liked_ him. He never noticed before but Draco loved it when Harry laughed, but he had never seen his genuine laughter up close, even if he was laughing at him. He had always been in the distance with his friends. Seeing the pure laughter take over Harry had practically changed his view on the world, like it was glowing and the glow emitted from Harry. He was drawn to it like the earth to the sun and he wanted Harry to be his everything. He liked Harry. Harry Potter. Was this actually happening. He discarded that thought as another came into being. Harry Potter was his. In a matter of milliseconds Draco had leaned forwards to capture Harry's lips with his.

They were both glad they had chosen to fight in an abandoned corridor, imagine the talk that would go round, Slytherin's silver prince pinning Gryffindor's golden prince again a wall in a darkened corridor while snoging the hell out of him. It didn't seem possible, or it was at least improbable. Yet here they were, tongues tangling, hands gripping each others hair and clothes, bodies twisted together, pressing to one another, attempting to remove all space between the heated teenagers.

Both came away from their passionate kiss looking disheveled and sporting deep pink blushed on their cheeks, lips swollen and wet. Neither one spoke for the longest of times, until Harry finally spoke up.

'I don't cheat, I just know the right methods of potion making.'. Draco smiled brightly at that, choosing to respond by grabbing Harry's hand and leading him to a more crowded area of the school. They ignored the questions and the glares sent their way and carried on walking. Hand in hand. Neither had let go since.

* * *

Draco chuckeled at the memory , they were practically inseparable now. It turned out they had a lot in common, the only reason they didn't see it before was because of the house rivalry blurring their sight. That day had been exactly a year ago. Making today their anniversary.

Special permission had been given by Dumbledore allowing them to leave school for the night, it was a Saturday after all. They had decided to have a 'sleep over'. But that couldn't happen yet, they had some secrets to share.

Finally, they reached the centre of the maze and stopped next to an old crumbled fountain. The fountain, though ancient, was beautiful. Its blue marble reflected the remaining light from the sun and remaining droplets of water escaped the mouth of the angel in the middle of the structure. To Harry it looked ethereal, but to Draco it just looked homely. He had come here a lot through his short life so far, it was his favorite place. One could find many antiques around the manor that reminded him of his childhood, this one was simply the best, and he wanted to share that with Harry. It was a very fitting atmosphere for saying things that must be said.

'Harry,' he started looking for the right words, 'I need to tell you something that I have been meaning to tell you for months.'. Harry's eyes widened in anticipation and urgency.

'I have something to tell you too.'

'Okay,' Draco murmured, 'we will say it together, on the count of 3.'

'Yeah, okay.'Harry agreed quietly, preparing himself to receive the information but to also give his own.

'1, 2, 3!' Draco said confidently before they both spoke at once.

'I am in love with you!'

'I love you!'

The words echoed around the almost empty courtyard they were standing in, bringing the confession of love back to their ears multiple times, before fading away into the breeze. They observed each other for a while before they shared an amused look and burst out laughing.

'I was so nervous!' Harry said while pulling Draco into a bone crushing hug, before loosening his grip and bending down to kiss Draco's neck tenderly. The laughter died down as Draco tilted his head towards the purple sky, giving Harry more room to lick and nibble his pale skin. He sucked Draco's earlobe between his teeth and bit down softly, enough for a moan to escape Draco's parted lips.

The words were echoing again, being repeated by Harry over and over into his ear, his warm breath skimming his cool skin while his hands explored Draco's body.

'I love you too.' Draco whispered, giving Harry a quick kiss before grabbing his hand and leading him back into the maze, towards the manor, his room specifically. This was going to be a fun night.


End file.
